


Bunny's Encounter

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Lust at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: Written for the SH911 20 Minute Challenge "Easter/Spring."  Word prompts used  -"Bunny" and "Laid."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SH911 20 Minute Challenge "Easter/Spring." Word prompts used -  
> "Bunny" and "Laid."

Bunny tittered girlishly at the cop’s playful come-on, her abundant breasts resting on the top of the reception desk.

She might look simple-minded, but she wasn’t. Bunny knew a cop when she saw one. Beyond the man’s dimples and disarmingly rumpled jacket, she saw trouble. A wolf in sheep’s clothing. She’d learned long ago to give nothing away for free.

“Mr. Peterson isn’t here,” she responded to his query.

“Can you tell us when he might be, or where we might find him?” The cop leaned in further, so close she could smell his sandalwood aftershave, and he cast a toothy smile. It would be so nice for once, she thought, to be with a guy who smelled like something other than Mall Palls and beer.

A blond, his partner of course, hung a few steps back, allowing Dimples to work his magic.

“Well . . ,” she offered coyly. Let him think his charm is working. What could it hurt? She shimmied her shoulders fractionally, allowing him a glimpse down her low-cut blouse.

His expression remained the same, however. Warm rather than lascivious. Maybe not such a wolf after all. For a minute she wished she could help him. But she couldn’t even help herself. Here she was, beholden to Jack Peterson, who only fronted as a real estate agent to hide his money laundering business. And she was neck deep in his dirty laundry.

“I really don’t know,” she finished innocently.

Dimples straightened then, pulling back his come-on and she suddenly felt more bereft than she thought possible. She was used to getting plenty of attention from men, but it was always the wrong kind of attention and the wrong kind of men.

"We have some other business in town, but we'll be back," he said.

She'd like to think it was a promise. What would she give to have just one night with a dangerously decent man like this? If her big boobs and ditzy drawl couldn’t entice him, she wondered what it would take for her to get well and properly laid.

FIN


End file.
